familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bradford County, Pennsylvania
}} }} Bradford County is a county located in the U.S. state of Pennsylvania. As of the 2010 census, the population was 62,622. Its county seat is Towanda. The county was created on February 21, 1810, from parts of Lycoming and Luzerne counties. Originally called Ontario County, it was reorganized and separated from Lycoming County on October 13, 1812, and renamed Bradford County for William Bradford, who had been a chief justice of the Pennsylvania Supreme Court and United States Attorney General. Bradford County History , Bradford County, Pennsylvania. Accessed August 21, 2007 Bradford County comprises the Sayre, PA Micropolitan Statistical Area. The county is not to be confused with the city of Bradford, which is in McKean County, 141 miles to the west via U.S. Route 6. History As noted above, Bradford County was originally named Ontario County. The county was reorganized and renamed in 1812. However, a section of north Philadelphia in which major east–west streets are named after Pennsylvania counties retains an Ontario Street, between Westmoreland and Tioga Streets. There are two short Bradford Streets in northeast Philadelphia, approximately four miles from Ontario Street. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.2%) is water. It is the second-largest county in Pennsylvania by land area and third-largest by total area. Adjacent counties *Chemung County, New York (north) *Tioga County, New York (north) *Susquehanna County (east) *Wyoming County (southeast) *Sullivan County (south) *Lycoming County (southwest) *Tioga County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2017 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 62,761 people, 24,453 households, and 17,312 families residing in the county. The population density was 54 people per square mile (21/km²). There were 28,664 housing units at an average density of 25 per square mile (10/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.94% White, 0.40% Black or African American, 0.31% Native American, 0.45% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.19% from other races, and 0.69% from two or more races. 0.63% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 32.4% were of English, 19% German, 12.6% Irish and 6.4% Italian ancestry. There were 24,453 households out of which 31.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.40% were married couples living together, 8.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.20% were non-families. 24.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.50% under the age of 18, 6.80% from 18 to 24, 27.20% from 25 to 44, 24.70% from 45 to 64, and 15.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 95.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.10 males. ;Birth rate The Bradford County live birth rate was 901 births in 1990.Pennsylvania Department of Health, Birth Age County Reports 1990, 1990 The County's live birth rate in 2000 was 710 births,Pennsylvania Department of Health, Birth Age County Reports 2000, 2000 while in 2011 it was 740 babies.Pennsylvania Department of Health, Birth Age County Reports 2011, 2011 From 1960 to 2010, rural Pennsylvania has experienced a decline in the number of residents under 18 years old.Center for Rural Pennsylvania, Number of Children Decreasing in Rural Pennsylvania, 2011 ;Teen pregnancy rate Bradford County had a 511 babies born to teens (age 15–19) in 2011. In 2015, the number of teen births in Bradford County declined to 490. ;County poverty demographics According to research by The Center for Rural Pennsylvania, which is a legislative agency of the Pennsylvania General Assembly, the poverty rate for Bradford County was 12.9% in 2014. The statewide poverty rate was 13.6% in 2014. The 2012 childhood poverty rate by school district was: Athens Area School District – 40.3% living at 185% or below than the Federal Poverty Level; Canton Area School District – 45.4%; Northeast Bradford School District – 41.2%; Sayre Area School District – 42.7%; Troy Area School District – 39.9%; Towanda Area School District – 44.7% and Wyalusing Area School District – 35.7%. The child poverty rate is collected by the school districts as part of the federal free school lunch program. Micropolitan Statistical Area The United States Office of Management and Budget has designated Bradford County as the Sayre, PA Micropolitan Statistical Area (µSA). As of the 2010 U.S. Census the micropolitan area ranked 8th most populous in the State of Pennsylvania and the 131st most populous in the United States with a population of 62,622. Law and government County commissioners *Doug McLinko, Chairman, Republican *Daryl Miller, Vice Chairman, Republican *Edward Bustin, Democrat Other county officials *Auditors, Jeff Warner, Matthew Allen, Krystle Bristol *Clerk of Courts and Prothonotary, Dawn Close, Republican *Coroner, Thomas Carman, Republican *District Attorney, Daniel Barrett, Republican *Register of Wills and Recorder of Deeds, Shirley Rockefeller, Republican *Sheriff, Clinton J. Walters, Republican *Treasurer, Becky Clark, Republican State Senate * Gene Yaw, Republican, Pennsylvania's 23rd Senatorial District State House of Representatives * Matthew E. Baker, Republican, Pennsylvania's 68th Representative District * Tina Pickett, Republican, Pennsylvania's 110th Representative District United States House of Representatives * Tom Marino, Republican, Pennsylvania's 12th congressional district United States Senate *Pat Toomey, Republican *Bob Casey, Democrat Economy Major employers are the natural gas industry, DuPont, Global-Tungsten and Powders (former Sylvania), Jeld-Wen, and Cargill Regional Beef, Wyalusing. Education Public school districts *Athens Area School District *Canton Area School District (also in Lycoming and Tioga Counties) *Northeast Bradford School District *Sayre Area School District *Towanda Area School District *Troy Area School District *Wyalusing Area School District (also in Wyoming County) * There are 14 public cyber charter schools in Pennsylvania that are available for free statewide, to children K-12. See: Education in Pennsylvania. Other public school entities * BLAST Intermediate Unit 17 * Northern Tier Career Center Towanda * Adult Ed Linkage Services – Troy * Lackawanna College Towanda Center Private schools * Canton Country School – Canton * Children's Place – Sayre * Epiphany School (Catholic) K–8 – Sayre accepting OSTCP students * Freedom Lane Academy – Milan * G&G Learning Center – Rome * Maranatha Mission Learning Community Branch 19 – Canton * North Rome Christian School * South Hill Amish School – Wyalusing * St. Agnes Elementary School – Towanda accepting OSTCP students * Union Valley Christian School – Ulster * Valley View Amish School – Pike Township * Wyalusing Valley Children's Center INC – Wyalusing Data from EdNA database maintained by Pennsylvania Department of Education 2012 Libraries * Allen F. Pierce Free Library – Troy * Bradford County Library – Troy * Bradford County Library System – Troy * Green Free Library – Canton * Mather Memorial Library – Ulster * Monroeton Public Library – Monroeton * New Albany Community Library Inc. * Sayre Public Library * Spalding Memorial Library – Athens * Towanda Public Library * Wyalusing Public Library Transportation Public transportation is provided by BeST Transit. Major Highways * * * * * * * * * * * Recreation There is one Pennsylvania state park in Bradford County. *Mt. Pisgah State Park Communities Under Pennsylvania law, there are four types of incorporated municipalities: cities, boroughs, townships, and, in only one case (Bloomsburg, Columbia County), towns. The following boroughs and townships are located in Bradford County: Boroughs *Alba *Athens *Burlington *Canton *Le Raysville *Monroe *New Albany *Rome *Sayre *South Waverly *Sylvania *Towanda (county seat) *Troy *Wyalusing Townships *Albany *Armenia *Asylum *Athens *Burlington *Canton *Columbia *Franklin *Granville *Herrick *Leroy *Litchfield *Monroe *North Towanda *Orwell *Overton *Pike *Ridgebury *Rome *Sheshequin *Smithfield *South Creek *Springfield *Standing Stone *Stevens *Terry *Towanda *Troy *Tuscarora *Ulster *Warren *Wells *West Burlington *Wilmot *Windham *Wyalusing *Wysox Census-designated place *Greens Landing Unincorporated communities *Berrytown *Browntown Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Bradford County. † county seat See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Bradford County, Pennsylvania References External links *Bradford County official website *Bradford County Historical Society *Bradford County Tourist and Visitor Guide *Pennsylvania Department of Transportation, Bureau of Planning and Research, Geographic Information Division, "2005 General Highway Map of Bradford County". Note: shows boroughs, townships, roads, villages, some streams. URL accessed on April 6, 2006. Category:Bradford County, Pennsylvania Category:1810 establishments in Pennsylvania Category:Settlements established in 1810 Category:Counties of Appalachia